Polvo en el Espejo
by Senpay
Summary: Hubo silencio por un minuto. "Odio cuando intentas entenderme," y ese es exactamente el tipo de cosa que Oikawa diría. "¿Por qué lo dices?" "Porque significa que estás intentando pensar como yo, y no quiero que pienses así." [Iwaoi] [One-Shot]


**Polvo en el Espejo**

* * *

Cuando son niños, Oikawa obtiene una obsesión por los espejos. Tenían doce, tal vez. Cuando Iwaizumi intenta recordar cuántos años tenían cuando Oikawa empezó a detenerse cada vez que veía su reflejo, siente que es importante notar que todavía ni eran adolescentes. Pero cuando cumplieron trece, en la opinión de Iwaizumi, es cuando las cosas realmente empeoraron. Quizá, para Oikawa, las cosas habían estado mal desde el principio. Tal vez desde que nació. Pero el asunto de los espejos empieza cuando son pequeños.

Parecían asustar a Oikawa, así de repente, y cuando eres joven no le das importancia a los problemas de los demás. Así es la gente. Pero Iwaizumi siempre le ha prestado atención a Oikawa, más que a otras personas, aun cuando no quiere hacerlo. Si se trata de Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi lo entiende.

La obsesión se manifestaba a sí misma de pequeñas formas. Comenzó a cargar uno de los espejos compactos de su mamá, sólo para ver su reflejo cada hora. No usaba maquillaje, no se peinaba, y cuando se veía al espejo, ni siquiera se tocaba la cara. Sólo sería un minuto, más o menos, de intensa inspección, silencioso mientras observaba su rostro, mientras Iwaizumi lo observaba a él, y después lo cerraría rápidamente y seguiría con su día.

Él y Oikawa nunca hablaron al respecto, porque así era mejor. Había muchas cosas que Iwaizumi le quería preguntar, incluso cuando ambos eran muy pequeños, mas la obsesión con los espejos nunca estuvo entre ellas. Pero estaba bien, en ese entonces, el ser joven y dejar cosas sin decir. En ese entonces, no le había importado tanto.

Pero sucedía en picos, la obsesión de Oikawa, y algunos picos eran más altos que otros. Una vez, en la habitación de Oikawa, habían estado recostados en su cama, de cabeza mientras jugaban con sus gameboy e ignoraban los deberes, cuando Oikawa, de la nada, se sentó, y arrastró a Iwaizumi hasta el clóset para sentarlo frente al espejo de su tocador. Hace que le duela la muñeca de donde Oikawa lo jaló, y dijo, "¿Qué—?", antes de detenerse al verlos a los dos en el cristal. Iwaizumi, sentado en la silla, mirando a Oikawa mientras Oikawa mantiene los ojos fijos en su propia persona.

Llamó, "¿Oikawa?"

Oikawa dijo, "Sólo hay un yo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Oikawa es de ese tipo raro de personas cuyas voces se hacen más agudas con la edad. A Iwaizumi siempre le ha gustado la voz de Oikawa, pero no le gustó cómo sonó entonces – urgente, triste. "Eso es obvio."

"No, es sólo que," Oikawa dice, y suspira, todavía con la mirada sobre sí mismo. "A cada rato veo otros yo. En sueños, ¿entiendes? Como, diferentes versiones de mí, todas incorrectas. Pero la forma en que se ven, es…"

Con brazos aun delgados con juventud, Oikawa le da la vuelta a la silla forzosamente sobre la alfombra. Chilla y rechina contra la tela y la madera debajo de ella, e Iwaizumi toma los brazos del asiento hasta que Oikawa lo ha volteado ciento ochenta grados en su dirección. Y, entonces, Oikawa pone palmas rojas por el esfuerzo sobre los nudillos blancos de Iwaizumi, se acerca, y dice, "Prométeme que siempre me reconocerás."

No está seguro de qué decir a ello, así que Iwaizumi responde, "Lo prometo."

"Aun si me veo como yo," Oikawa insiste, "o si me escucho como yo, o incluso si digo que soy yo. Tienes que saber. No me puedes confundir por alguien más. No me puedes reemplazar con nadie más."

"No lo haría," Iwaizumi murmura, y realmente lo cree. Cree que, aun si alguien se viera como él, solamente hay un Oikawa. Sería imposible confundirlo con otro.

Pero Oikawa sigue sin estar satisfecho. Incluso a los (quizá) doce, es el tipo de persona que les saca las respuestas a otros por cualquier método necesario. "Tienes que conocer mi alma. No importa si no la entiendes, pero tienes que conocerla."

Iwaizumi pestañeó a eso. Oikawa no es alguien particularmente religioso. "Está bien. Lo haré, te lo prometo."

Y así, Oikawa sonrió con facilidad. Arrastró a Iwaizumi de vuelta a la cama y colapsó otra vez sobre ella, como si nada hubiese pasado. "Okay."

Tomó su gameboy de nuevo en sus manos. Iwaizumi se le quedó mirando, a la forma en que sus ojos se enfocaban en la pantalla, la manera en que su cabello era un remolino en su cabeza. Dijo, "Oikawa, ¿tú me reconocerías si alguien más se viera como yo?"

Oikawa lo volteó a ver, sólo por un segundo, antes de regresar su atención al videojuego. "Nadie va a pretender ser tú, Iwa-chan. No tienes que preocuparte por eso."

Y eso le dolió, lo admite, pero era una conversación tonta y nunca volvieron a hablar de ello, así que no había razón para guardarse la herida.

* * *

"Nadie más conoce este lugar, salvo yo," Oikawa susurra, tomando las dos manos de Iwaizumi. Estaba caminando de espaldas, y ahora que lo piensa, Iwaizumi jamás ha visto a Oikawa tropezarse en su vida. "Y ahora, tú. Así que no puedes traer a nadie aquí."

Era un claro, escondido detrás de una fina línea de bosque y un parche de estanque. Cuando Iwaizumi dio un vistazo, le pareció como algo sacado de una película – pasto, piedras asoleadas colgando sobre agua, y un estanque tan grande como un charco, tan azul como el cielo. Oikawa rio ante la expresión en su cara, y soltó sus manos para trepar una roca en agraciados saltos. "Genial, ¿no? Sabía que te gustaría."

Iwaizumi es más lento en alcanzarlo, pasando otro momento viendo sus alrededores antes de también trepar la roca y sentarse detrás de Oikawa. No tenía tanta gracia como él; se raspó las palmas de las manos. "Sí. ¿Cómo sabes que nadie más lo conoce?"

"Porque yo sé todo sobre los _secretos_ ," Oikawa menciona, viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo. Su cabello es tan brillante bajo el sol. "Reconozco un secreto cuando lo veo; si eres como yo, hasta puedes olerlo."

"Ha de oler horrible," dice Iwaizumi, sólo para hacer a Oikawa reír. Y rio. Y se detuvo.

El sol golpea sus hombros, colorando su piel, y en el silencio, el sonido del agua e insectos parecía ser eterno, como si ese sonido pudiese escapar de su pequeño escondite hacia el mundo real. No estaban usando bloqueador solar y seguramente la mamá de Oikawa se enojará cuando regresen. A Iwaizumi no le importaba mucho, porque él se bronceaba en lugar de quemarse, pero siempre se sentía culpable cuando Oikawa terminaba todo rojo.

Oikawa se echa para atrás, recargándose en las palmas de sus manos, inclinando la cabeza hasta donde el cuello le daba para ver a Iwaizumi en lugar del sol. "Me gusta tener secretos," dice. "Se escucha feo, ¿verdad? Pero así es."

"No es feo," Iwaizumi asegura. "¿Por qué no querrías guardarte un lugar así como un secreto?"

Dijo la cosa incorrecta. Oikawa resopló, moviendo mechones de su cara, impaciente. "No cosas como esta. Secretos _malos_. El tipo de secretos que te tienes que guardar porque si no, todos te van a odiar. Tengo de esos. Se sienten como hormigas, sabes, debajo de la piel… Pican y son insoportables, pero son míos y nadie más los puede tener. Ni siquiera saben que están ahí. No soy bueno callándome las cosas, Iwa-chan. Pero me siento mal por mentir. Siento que soy el único que se siente así."

"No creo que se verdad," responde Iwaizumi. "Pienso que muchas personas se sentirán así."

Por un largo momento, Oikawa se queda suspendido, observando a Iwaizumi en silencio. Su cabello cae sobre su frente, no se lo ha cortado en dos meses, y entonces vuelve a erguir el cuello. "Tú no tienes secretos, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi mira la espalda de Oikawa, y luego al arco de su pierna, sostenida sobre el agua, y dice, "Claro que los tengo."

Hubo silencio por un minuto, mientras Oikawa deja colgar su pierna, practicando sus ángulos – seductor, infantil, coqueto, doloroso. Y dice, "Odio cuando intentas entenderme."

Iwaizumi frunce levemente, pero, realmente, esa es una cosa _tan Oikawa_ que decir. "¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque significa que estás intentando pensar como yo, y no quiero que pienses así," contesta. "Además, sólo las personas que te aman intentan entenderte."

De repente, el espacio entre ellos es incómodo. Iwaizumi se mueve un poco más cerca con sus manos, hasta que él y Oikawa están lado a lado al borde de la roca. Se aclara la garganta, "Pero así son las cosas, ¿no?"

Incluso ahora que están cerca, Oikawa no lo voltea a ver. En su lugar, cierra los ojos. Pero Iwaizumi persiste, de cualquier forma. "¿Es que no somos amigos?"

"No seas así," Oikawa dice, crujiendo la nariz en una mueca, pero sus ojos siguen cerrados.

"¿Así cómo?"

Y ahora sí los abre, abre los ojos y lo voltea a ver, perforando su alma. No estaba sonriendo, lo que significa que este es un tipo de revelación, un tipo de urgencia. "No digas cosas así, como si quisieras hacerme sentir mal si mi respuesta es no. Eso es lo que hacen las niñas y me hace sentir lástima por ellas. No hagas que sienta lástima por ti sólo por quererte."

Iwaizumi pudo haber respondido, _¿No es eso lo que quieres? ¿Ser tan grande que tengas el derecho de sentir pena por los demás_? Era lo que estaba pensando. Lo que dijo es, "No necesito que sientas pena por mí. No quiero que pretendas conmigo."

Eso hizo a Oikawa sonreír. Y era su sonrisa verdadera, el tipo de sonrisa que Iwaizumi se guarda en su interior tal como Oikawa se guarda hormigas debajo de la piel. Una sonrisa sin dientes.

"Por eso es que me caes bien, Iwa-chan. Realmente te creo cuando dices cosas así." Un destello de colmillos. "Ahora, di que me amarás para siempre."

Oikawa sólo tiene quince años. A esa edad, no existe tal cosa como un _para siempre_. "Te amaré para siempre."

Oikawa cerró los ojos otra vez, y dirigió su sonrisa al sol. "Mm."

Terminó con quemaduras de sol en la nariz y debajo de sus ojos, y su mamá salió en búsqueda de aloe en cuanto llegador a la casa. Los brazos de Iwaizumi tenían marcadas las mangas de su camiseta, pero eso es mucho más fácil de cubrir.

* * *

Hubieron muchos momentos, incluso antes de perder la última oportunidad para ir a las nacionales, donde Iwaizumi sintió que había decepcionado a Oikawa. El problema con ellos es que, sin importar cuantas veces Oikawa le diga que nunca cambie, Iwaizumi iba a crecer de todas formas, así que intentó crecer para convertirse en alguien a quien Oikawa quisiera.

La vez que más decepcionó a Oikawa fue cuando los dos todavía tenían quince. Oikawa había dicho, "A las niñas les gusta cuando los niños se besan," y habían estado en el sofá de una niña que Iwaizumi no conocía y se besaron, aun cuando no sabía si habían niñas viéndolos o no. Y se besaron por un largo rato, y cuando Oikawa se separó para darse la vuelta y besar a alguna otra niña que Iwaizumi tampoco conocía, se fue a casa sin besar a nadie más. Lo cual no es como se supone que vayan las cosas, a los ojos de Oikawa.

Entró a la casa de Iwaizumi al día siguiente como todos los días, pasando por la puerta principal y tirándose sobre la cama como si Iwaizumi no estuviera ya ahí, con la cabeza enterrada en las almohadas. "Honestamente, Iwa-chan, eres todo un aguado."

Así que volteó a verlo con el entrecejo fruncido. "¿Y qué si lo soy? Este tipo de asuntos no me interesan como a ti, Oikawa, y tampoco se me dan tan fácilmente—"

"Eso es porque no lo intentas," Iwaizumi comenta, críticamente, tocando la frente de Iwaizumi con un dedo.

"No lo quiero intentar," Iwaizumi responde, petulante, infantil, no de la forma en que Oikawa es infantil, no de una forma adorable sino malo y confundido. "No puedo ser como tú—"

Y como siempre, Oikawa cruje la nariz en irritación. "No quiero que seas como yo."

Iwaizumi vira los ojos, entrelazando las manos sobre su pecho. "¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres? Me llevas a tus fiestas pero no quieres que sea como tú, lanzas niñas sobre mí pero no quieres que sea como tú, me besas en las fiestas por diversión pero no quieres—"

"Ah, debí haberlo adivinado, ¿es eso lo que te molestó?" dice Oikawa, y así se convierte de nuevo en el Oikawa de Todos, atractivo, divertido y sin defectos. "Dios, Iwa-chan, no pienses tanto en ello. Es _divertido_."

"No es que me moleste," Iwaizumi dice, y se sienta, apoyándose sobre sus manos, para estar cara a cara. La boca de Oikawa sigue posicionada para reír, pero el sonido se desvanece. "Sólo desearía…" _que siguieras siendo mi amigo_. "Sólo desearía saber qué es lo que quieres."

Oikawa se le queda viendo por tanto tiempo que Iwaizumi tiene ganas de golpearlo, y está a punto de tirarse de vuelta en las almohadas cuando Oikawa toma su rostro en ambas manos y lo besa otra vez.

No hay niñas que los estén viendo.

Cuando se aleja, Oikawa dice, "Quiero que me ames por siempre, incluso después de que muera." Y voltea a ver a la puerta del cuarto, "¿Tu mamá compró más fresas?"

Y por supuesto que Oikawa estaba cansado, tal vez lo suficiente como para querer dormir por siempre, como para querer morir. Pero esa es una de las muchas cosas que dejaron sin decir.

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autor:**_ _Haikyuu no es mi fandom principal, pero todos los personajes tienen un lugar especial en mi corazón haha_ ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

 _En fin, no se tomen este one-shot muy en serio. No es ningún estudio de personaje ni nada por el estilo_ _—_ _sólo soy yo, haciendo las cosas más dramáticas de lo que son y proyectándome en mis personajes favoritos lol_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
